


The only thing that matters

by shizuruu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Multi, OT3, Poly, Pregnancy, pregnant!annie, titan trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much self-indulgent fluff based on a prompt by leonhardt-fubar-braun on tumblr.</p><p>Annie gets a new hobby and while joking around, Reiner discovers something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing that matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonhardt-fubar-braun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leonhardt-fubar-braun).



Fall came. Leaves littered their garden in waves of gold, wine red and brown, lazy and weak sun shone through their windows and sometimes the morning mist would look just like milk and they had to stay inside until it cleared up. Unexpected rain, cold weather and children being excited about Halloween.

She found a new hobby it seemed. She would spend her days at home, in bed, in an overly good mood.

Knitting and crocheting. It was kind of unexpected given that Annie couldn't really cook – she just wasn't your typical housewife and honestly, Bertholdt and Reiner didn't mind that at all. So of course it surprised them when one day, Annie knitted a long green scarf for each of them.

Naturally, they thanked her (Bertholdt sweating and fidgeting, while Reiner wrapped the scarf around himself Mikasa style and pranced around the house with a loud 'I am fabulous!') but what they didn't expect was for Annie to start knitting other things – sweaters, hats and mittens. When their closets were full of winter clothing, they thought she would finally stop. She didn't.

Soon she learned how to crochet and since then she started doing other stuff too – small and big plushies, even more hats and a bunch of useless stuff. At one point they had to get a seperate box for all the things she created.

It was perhaps the tenth sweater she'd knitted for Reiner now. It was dark red with a small reindeer on the bottom of it (hey, Christmas was almost coming) and currently Reiner was trying to fit it on himself over his hoodie. Finally, after lots of convincing from both Annie and Bertholdt, he took the hoodie off, sighed (for the dramatical effect) and easily slipped it on himself.

“Y'know, maybe we should have kids so you have someone to knit miniature clothes and plushies for,” he joked, tugging on the red fabric to test out whether it was elastic enough.

But it was quiet for too long and he finally looked up to see Annie with a tiny smile on her face, cheeks slightly red. After a while she finally mumbled something.

“Sure, once I finish knitting the baby booties.”

No one spoke for a moment then, both boys were blushing harder than you can imagine.

After recovering from the shock, Reiner covered his mouth and started laughing. First it was a rather quiet sound but soon his joyous laughter filled the room and he almost jumped onto the bed next to Annie, who yelped and moved away a bit.

“What does that mean?” Bertholdt decided to speak up.

“It means I'm pregnant,” Annie said with a shaky yet clear voice.

Without giving her any time to dodge, Reiner enveloped her in a hug, bringing them both down on the bed. Annie's face got even more red and her eyes were wide – this time because she couldn't breathe though. Bertholdt seemed to have noticed that and helped dragging Reiner away from her.

“Thanks,” she groaned and sat back up, this time a little further away from the blonde boy.

“A warning would be nice next time you decide to do something like this,”

Bertholdt sat on the bed next to her and smiled widely. Yet both of them noticed that there were tears in his eyes.

“Hey, Bertl... you okay?” Reiner started carefully.

Bertholdt lifted his head and nodded slowly, wiping his tears.

“I'm just really happy. I feel like... nevermind. It's just that I'm glad.”

In fact there was more. Deep inside he felt like they couldn't have any bit of happiness. Almost like a fragment of a past life, of a memory that he couldn't remember.

But that didn't matter now, did it?

Because they... they were having a baby. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was based on a prompt by leonhardt-fubar-braun


End file.
